Gajeel! You Stepped on DJ Roomba!
by CapAleran2
Summary: It's not a cleaning day without music and a helper or two. Oneshot.


Watching Parks & Rec. Got an idea. No biggie.

**GAJEEL! YOU STEPPED ON DJ ROOMBA!**

* * *

He heard the bass all the way from the driveway.

"What's goin' on in there…" He shook his head.

His upper lip twitched upwards as he strode towards the front door, not knowing if he should laugh or not. Gajeel knew he should prepare himself for what he may or may not walk into, especially if the fast-paced music was any indication.

When he had left the house for work that morning, the house was a mess. His little girlfriend had had books scattered all over every flat surface in the living room, the dishes from the night before with their afternoon baking sessions were piled high in the kitchen sink. The upstairs as well; they hadn't done the laundry at all that weekend. Levy had felt guilty for not doing anything even though he told her it was fine.

He inserted the key into the slot and unlocked the front door. When he stepped into the living room, the music hit him like a slap in the face. The books were now on the shelves, straightened. And alphabetized. Gajeel's eyes swept over the room. The furniture was rearranged -the television and its stand, the couch, the loveseat, and end tables all in different places- and there were a few candles lit on the fireplace mantle.

"What the hell…" His mouth dropped open. He had put that television stand together from the box; it was a heavy hunk of junk, let alone the TV. It was a fifty-six inch. How did she manage this herself? She had always asked for help with the large pieces. It was a wonder nothing had been broken.

Gajeel looked around the room. Levy was nowhere to be seen. The music was still playing some dance type of music, something that would get anyone hyped. He peered into the kitchen and his mouth dropped further. The table had been moved ninety degrees and the countertops had been wiped clean. The dishes had disappeared from the sink and were no doubt in the dishwasher currently running.

"Levy!" He yelled above the music. "Baby!"

He set the mail he had brought in on the table, on the opposite side of a lit candle that pumped the scent of blueberries into the air. Gajeel started up the stairs, where the music began to increase in volume. There were bits of clothing on the steps before the second-floor landing, like the materials had fallen and been forgotten.

Following the music, he ended up in their bedroom where he found his girlfriend dancing on the unmade bed in what seemed like just one of his t-shirts, rolled up and tied with a hair band in the back. Her hair was pulled into a tail, but it had fallen out little by little at the sides and her bangs were in her face.

A laundry basket was halfway filled and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. The blankets were in a pile in the corner and it had seemed as though she had been organizing the closet, but had gotten a bit distracted. And distracted was a kind term.

"Levy! What are you doin'?" Gajeel yelled. His lips spread into a huge smile as he watched her shake her ass and hold an invisible microphone in her tiny fist.

It was definitely a sight to see.

Levy turned and let out a briefly surprised yelp. "Oh Gajeel, don't do that! You scared me."

She laughed as she jumped to the floor. Her breath came at a rapid pace, her face was flushed. Gajeel touched her cheeks. They felt clammy.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yea! I'm great! Why?" she answered quickly. She picked up the laundry basket and bent down to pick up a few more articles of clothing. "How was your day?"

"Clearly not as eventful and productive as yours." Gajeel gestured with one hand. "How did you do all of this yourself?"

"What?" Levy yelled above the dance song. She set the basket on the bed to make it easier to collect more dirty clothes.

Gajeel shook his head as he chuckled. His eyes flickered to the dresser; there was a can of an energy drink sitting atop it. He nodded, now understanding a little more. Levy usually avoided drinks such as that. She barely even drank anything containing alcohol.

"How many energy drinks have you had today?"

"Um, two?" She handed him the now full laundry basket. "Can you load these into the washing machine for me? Thank you! Love you lots!"

He wanted to ask her how she managed to get as much cleaning done in the limited hours as she had. His ears were beginning to ring from how excruciatingly loud it was inside the hallway. He took a step backward, and the music skipped and died.

Under his foot was their Roomba. On top of it was Levy's mp3 player. The music device slid from the wreckage unharmed. However, the buttons on the portable speakers were broken off and were now on the carpet.

Levy jumped up from the closet floor and ran to the hallway. A mixture of sadness, anger, and horror crossed her face. She brought both hands to either side of her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! Gajeel! You stepped on DJ Roomba!"

And so he had.

He took another few steps back and looked down at the mess he had inadvertently made. It looked like three different pieces had been frankensteined together. Not at all like the Roomba he had bought.

He was a little confused. "I did what now?"

"You stepped on DJ Roomba!" Levy cried. She bent down to pick up the small broken pieces and grabbed her m3p player. "I made him this morning and he's been following me around ever since he cleaned the entire downstairs flooring."

Gajeel tried not to chuckle at the misfortunate he had caused her. She was just so damn cute and innocent as she sat on her knees there in the middle of the hall in front of her dismantled masterpiece. "So is that how you managed everything?"

She nodded, and little strands of hair flew in the air around her face. "Him and the moving sliders I found in the basement."

"Him?" He gave her another serious gaze. "Wait, how long have you been cleaning?"

Levy continued, ignoring his question. Her eyes were still settled on the Roomba. "It took me twenty minutes to create him. And you killed him in less than ten seconds… He was like a son to me."

Gajeel's laugh came out then. It was quiet at first as he tried to hold it back, but staring at her sad face and remembering what she looked like when he walked into the room, all happy and hyped, the quiet sniggers turned into a boisterous bark of laughter. He set the laundry basket by the stairs, still cackling as he slowly straightened.

"Gajeel! It's not funny!" Levy crossed her arms over her breasts and scowled at him. "I almost had the entire house cleaned spotless because of him."

"Baby… it's a mini vacuum. With small speakers taped to it."

"He was my helper."

Gajeel's laugh was beginning to hurt his stomach. He placed his hand on his abdomen and tried to take deep breaths. "If it meant that much to you, I'll fix it."

Levy deadpanned. "You mean DJ Roomba."

"I'll fix the Roomba."

Levy took a breath and smiled. "Ok. Now help me clean up our room. Please? I have a feeling that I'll be crashing soon. Drinking those were a mistake…"

Gajeel nodded. "Yea, you should drink a few glasses of water and take it easy."

He helped Levy to her feet and kissed her sweaty forehead.

They went down the stairs together. After making sure Levy was settling on the couch with a glass of water, Gajeel went down to the basement to do what his girlfriend had asked and loaded up the washing machine. He smiled to himself as he worked. She wasn't always a handful as what he had walked into earlier. The sexy bluenette was normally calm and collected and a bit nerdy. And she never failed to make him smile in some way or another.

He shut the basement door and rounded the corner into the living room. "Alright, let's attack the bedr-"

Levy was asleep on the couch, the half-empty glass on the end table beside her.

Grinning, Gajeel grabbed the television remote. He sat down next to her and carefully adjusted her passed out form against him. His arm settled around her shoulders. Taking a moment to survey the clean room with the ambient lighting of the candles, he clicked on the tv.


End file.
